


Faded Immortality

by 3x3



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, I mean no one actually died, It's all very confusing, M/M, Shounen-ai, Sorry Not Sorry, Tragic Romance, Why Did I Write This?, and I was crying the whole time too, more like disappeared?, okay now I feel guilty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3x3/pseuds/3x3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if he was immortal, he didn't last forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faded Immortality

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just say that Bennefrost is beautiful? They are my OTP, but I think not that many people appreciates this ship. I really hope more people could understand the beauty to it and learn to accept these boys.  
> I wrote this after reading another fanfiction, and the feels just hit me, so here it is.  
> Constructive criticism is welcomed.

He’s been with him for as long as he can remember. Ever since he was eight.  
He came every year, every winter, never failing, ten years straight.  
“Everyone exists for someone else.”

“Happy birthday, Jamie.”  
It was his eighteenth, the one he was supposed to be turning into an adult.  
“What? No gift?” the teen teased with a grin.  
It was soft and gentle and cool, the feeling of Jack Frost’s lips pressed on his own. A flurry of snowflakes drifting down.  
First kiss, for both of them, the brown-haired lad and the immortal spirit.  
“After all, this is my last chance.”  
Birthdays requires a call of a celebration, but that bitter-sweet smile playing on his lips and his eyes so blue, so pained, so full of sorrow, Jamie could no longer feel any joy.  
Dread.

“You’re leaving?” his voice caught in his throat.  
“Everyone exists for someone else.”

“Don’t go.”

But the wind is blowing in and rushing and swirling and taking away everything, ripping away Jack’s snowflakes.  
And he could see Wind’s efforts at trying to stop them, blocking and deflating as well as she could.  
Panic.

But even then, Jack just stood there, unfazed if anything.

A barrier of some sort formed beside them, wrapping them in a calm bubble, away from the raging world.

And so Jamie stood there, staring at his delicate face. From his sparkly silver wind-blown hair to his pale white skin to his beautiful blue eyes to the smile still hanging there.  
“I love you, Jamie.”

The bubble popped and everything whirred back to life. Jamie stretched out a hand with his mouth half-open, ready to call out.

And it stopped.

So there he stood.

Jamie Bennett, on his eighteenth birthday. Standing under a single perfectly frosted tree in his backyard, his expression lost and shocked, and tears running down his cheeks.

If you asked him later on, he couldn’t remember anything after that.

But he pain was real and tight in his chest, he remembered.

“If I had to exist for someone, I’m glad it’s you, Jamie.”

“Do I exist for someone else, too?” he wondered out loud, waiting for an answer from a certain white-haired teen he knew he wouldn’t get.

He looked up at the night moon sometimes.

“Why did he have to leave?”  
“Why did you take him away from me?”  
“I love him.”  
“So, so much.”  
Jamie choked, unable to hold back the whimper building at the back of his throat.  
“Jack, I miss you.”

Guardians of Childhood.  
They protect children and their beliefs.  
Jack never really had many believers, but always laughing it off, refusing to be troubled by it, claiming that Jamie is the only one he needs.  
So when Jamie turned eighteen to develop into adulthood, Jack had to go.

But of course, the Man in the Moon never replies in clear answers.

“Today is my nineteenth, Jack.”  
“I’m guessing there’s no present from you.”  
“It’s already been a year.”  
He lets himself cry once more.

And it still hurts like hell.

The moon gleamed on.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know this seemed pretty scattered and somewhat hard to understand.  
> In my story, Jack was only brought back by the moon because he had an attachment to the world. He never got the chance to watch his sister grow up, the Man in the Moon gave him another chance, and that chance was Jamie. After 300 years of roaming around this earth, that was his mission, his reason to linger upon our world and not the spirit realms. Jack was a guardian of childhood, the Man in the Moon originally wanted him to be able to protect a child through his aging, so he would feel that his unfinished business is done. So when Jamie turned 18, he officially became an adult, leaving his childhood, and Jack would have to go.  
> This is a simple explanation I can give for now, feel free to ask more questions in the comments. Also, please tell me what you thought about it, reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
